


I like you (even your bittersweet parts)

by fairytaleslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis porque bottom Louis es vida, Bueno esto será interesante, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Habrá mucho smut y cosas así espero que mi señor dios sepa perdonarme, M/M, Multi, Niall tiene un gemelo cuyo nombre casualmente es James, Oh y para que sepan la carne de canguro si es comestible hehe, Oral Sex, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Zayn es un bastardo infiel lo odio (pero lo amo que puedo decir), alternative universe of coURSE, amo los tags saben, eso es todo supongo, i blame porn movies and Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslou/pseuds/fairytaleslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A Louis le gustaría huir a Oceanía con su prometido, Zayn. Dejarlo todo atrás y vivir nuevas emociones; quizá  ir a Australia y probar una tostada con un poco del famoso vegemite, o saborear la carne de canguro (aunque no está muy seguro de siquiera arriesgarse a darle una mordida porque ew), quizá conocer la Isla de Pascua de la cual aprendió hace no mucho gracias a un programa en History Channel o quizá simplemente tomar un avión y ver qué sucede al llegar. Da igual lo que haga, él solo quiere que Zayn pase tiempo con él y deje de un lado a ese maldito trabajo que lo ha tenido tan ocupado desde que lo consiguió. Zayn por su parte lo único que quiere es concentrarse en todos los proyectos que su nuevo empleo como ejecutivo de ventas en una de las disqueras más importantes de Londres.<br/>Harry es la estrella de rock en ascenso más trascendente desde Mick Jagger, según la revista Rolling Stone. Es una persona altanera y poco amigable, así como también creativa y muy inteligente que tiene un pequeño gran problema con el alcohol. A Liam le fascina tocar la guitarra y componer canciones en sus tiempos libres. Y Niall y su gemelo James definitivamente no están compitiendo por tener el corazón del atractivo guitarrista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1.

Louis se encontraba terminando de lavar la vajilla que utilizó en la cena cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Zayn entró por ella. Era la novena vez que llegaba tarde a casa en el mes -no es que Louis las contara, porque por supuesto que no, no lo hacía- y él se sentía agotado no solo por el largo, larguísimo día que había tenido en el hospital, ni por el hecho de haber tenido que tomar el autobús para llegar a casa ya que su auto de algún modo se descompuso a mitad de camino de regreso de su guardia sino más bien era la sensación que le dejaba cenar solo como lo venía haciendo desde unos cuantos días atrás.  
Escuchó a Zayn dejar sus llaves sobre la mesa del comedor justo mientras el terminaba de secar el último vaso.  
-¡Louis! –escuchó a su novio llamarlo.  
-¡En la cocina!  
El otro chico entró en el lugar y lo saludó con un beso dulce a la par que se soltaba un poco la corbata-. Hola, cariño –sonrió y Louis no pudo hacer más que acercarse y regalarle otro beso; Dios él amaba tanto a Zayn-. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy en la guardia?  
-Si soy sincero, te diré que fue terrible, ¡Terrible! Llegó una señora a emergencias clamando que tenía que ser atendida al instante y yo como buen jefe de enfermeros llamé a Stuart y le dije que la señora parecía tener un problema grave, pero, cuando Stuart le preguntó qué le sucedía ella le respondió muy tranquilamente “Me mordí la lengua y comencé a sangrar mucho así que creí conveniente venir a emergencias” Y podrás imaginar el lío que me formó mi querido superior cuando entre comillas revisó a la señora de mierda esa que creyó que era una emergencia el hecho de morderse la lengua ¿¡No es increíble la gente de hoy en día!?  
Para cuando Louis terminó con su historia Zayn estalló en risotadas y lo atrajo hacia sí para envolverlo en un abrazo mientras seguía riendo-. Ya, ya bebé, no creo que haya sido tan malo shh.  
Y entonces Louis también estaba riendo y se sentía menos agotado y menos aturdido por su día, porque Zayn tenía ese efecto calmante sobre él.  
-¿Y cómo fue tu día? Apuesto a que cualquier cosa estuvo mejor que la señora loca esa.  
El chico de ojos marrones cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación y pasó una mano por su cara entretanto con su otra mano aún apretaba a Louis contra su pecho y acariciaba su espalda-. No fue mejor en realidad, cariño. Harry Styles ¿Sabes quién es? Bueno el tipo tuvo un colapso anoche y ha estado en el hospital inconsciente desde entonces. Mi jefe está muy, muy molesto porque él es la joya de la disquera y creyó que para liberar el estrés tenía que pasar todo el día presionándome con la venta de sus discos.  
Algo que el ojiazul había estado notando desde que su novio había obtenido el bendito trabajo en SyCo es que al jefe de Zayn le gustaba liberar su estrés presionándolo a él, haciéndolo quedarse hasta tarde y llenándolo de papeleo. Entonces, supuso que quizá ese era el mejor momento para hablar con el chico que ahora acariciaba su cabello sobre la idea que se le había ocurrido.  
-Sabes, Z, he estado pensando y creo que has sido sometido a mucha tensión con ese trabajo y creí que… ¿necesitas unas vacaciones? –se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió brillantemente.  
-¿Uh? Louis cariño ¿qué? Sabes que no puedo yo-  
-No, no. ¡Ya lo tengo todo planeado! Puedes pedir un mes de vacaciones o ni siquiera tienes que hacer eso puedes mentir o y decir que debes salir del país por cuestiones familiares que escapan de tus manos o lo que sea ¡No importa! Podríamos ir a Francia o mejor aún podríamos por fin ir a Australia y pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos y por fin ponerle fecha a la boda y todo sería fantástico ya verás –volvió a sonreír.  
-Louis, dulzura, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si quiero llegar lejos debo concentrarme en el trabajo y además Simon me odia y dudo que me deje un mes de vacaciones así porque sí y si pido un mes por alguna excusa familiar mínimamente creíble me lo descontará y perderé más puntos de los que de por sí no tengo con él y jamás ascenderé de puesto.  
-Pero Z, siempre estás trabajando y llegas tarde y… Me siento solo. ¿No crees que sería lindo estar más tiempo juntos?  
-Louis la respuesta es no. No puedo dejar mi trabajo e irme de vacaciones contigo. No.  
Tomlinson se separó bruscamente del abrazo que habían estado compartiendo y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿No puedes? ¿O es acaso que no quieres, Zayn? Porque si no quieres solo dímelo y ya.  
Malik se sorprendió-. ¿Por qué no querría ir de viaje contigo? Simplemente no puedo es todo.  
-Sabes qué Zayn ¿Qué tal si te jodes y te pones a hacer algo relacionado con ese trabajo tan importante tuyo, eh? Según parece es lo único que te importa últimamente.  
Con eso el mayor salió de la cocina dejando a su prometido perplejo ante su reacción.  
La cosa es que Louis no había querido actuar de esa manera, pero decir que el trabajo de Zayn lo hacía querer arrancarse las pestañas era poco.  
Cuando ambos chicos se conocieron, el ojiazul estaba terminando su último semestre en la universidad de Wersteshore para graduarse como enfermero mientras que Zayn estaba a 2 semestres de convertirse en ejecutivo de ventas. Empezaron una relación no mucho después e incluso ahora, 3 años después, todo era maravilloso y dulce como al inicio. Y es que Louis de verdad, de verdad amaba tanto a su prometido. En pocas palabras era el sol que iluminaba sus días y para el otro chico las cosas no eran muy diferentes.  
El problema comenzó cuando Malik decidió que estaba harto de trabajar en una pequeña tienda de artículos de skate y se probó para trabajar en SyCo, siendo, por supuesto, apoyado en todo sentido por Louis desde el comienzo y, cuando fue aceptado, tuvieron una gran celebración en la cual Zayn se hincó en su rodilla derecha y le pidió matrimonio a el mayor.  
Al principio el menor estaba contento. Todo iba bien, su nuevo salario era maravilloso y desde que un loco llamado Harry Styles comenzó a sacar música no hace mucho su jefe estaba contento y por lo tanto Zayn no era presionado en ningún aspecto.  
Después, sin embargo, el loco ya antes mencionado comenzó a ponerse rebelde y empezó a sacarle canas a Simon, haciendo que este pagara sus problemas con el ojimarrón y le sacara no solo el doble de canas, sino que, también lo sometiera a muchísima tensión.  
Fue ahí cuando Malik empezó a abandonar poco a poco a Louis, teniendo en mente como ideal trabajar duro hasta que lo ascendiera y pudiera deshacerse de ese maldito que tenía por superior. Tomlinson lo entendía claro está, porque si alguien sabía de jefes represivos era él con ese animal que le tocó por médico de cabecera pero al poco tiempo comenzó a cansarse de sentirse solo.  
Zayn salía todos los días a trabajar antes de que él despertara y regresaba para cuando estaba a punto de dormir o incluso cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Durante uno de esos días, mientras cambiaba de canales buscando algo que ver fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea del viaje. Había dejado el televisor en History Channel en un programa sobre los misterios del mundo y el narrador hablaba de un lugar llamado Isla de Pascua y unos monumentos que se encontraban en ella.  
Después de eso, en cada rato libre que tenía se ponía a imaginar qué pasaría si su novio aceptara irse con él de vacaciones por el continente oceánico y había estado esperando un momento preciso para decírselo, lo que nunca pensó fue obtener un no por respuesta; esa fue una posibilidad que en realidad jamás imaginó.  
Es por eso que se encontraba tan molesto en ese momento, Zayn era su novio, la persona con la que estaba seguro pasaría toda su vida y su prioridad en todo sentido. ¿No debía ser él también su mayor prioridad?  
Louis se recostó en su lado de la cama King size (el izquierdo, porque a Zayn le molestaba dormir del lado de la ventana (“No hay razón en verdad, Lou. Solo soy yo siendo un bebé grande” le respondió mientras reía cuando le había preguntado cuál era la razón de su problema con las ventanas) que habían comprado no hace mucho después de que de alguna forma rompieran la otra en una de esas noches en que se pusieron creativos a la hora de hacer el amor y trató de tranquilizarse, él sabía que el menor no le decía que no porque no quería pasar tiempo con él, era, como Z lo había dicho, que en realidad no podía, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera dolido.  
Sintió la puerta abrirse y a Zayn mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la ropa para luego acostarse a su lado.  
-Lou… Perdona, Lou. Por favor no estés molesto –le susurró con cariño en la oscuridad de la habitación-. No te prometo nada, pero trataré de hablarlo con Simon ¿Si? Solo no te enojes.  
Louis sonrió-. Ya no estaba molesto, Z. Perdóname por reaccionar así –bostezó-, sé que no es tu culpa, es solo que te extraño mucho, te necesito aquí conmigo todo el tiempo.  
Zayn se acercó y besó su mejilla-. Gracias por entenderlo, corazón… ¿Puedo abrazarte?  
Louis no dijo nada más y tomó su brazo para pasarlo por su estómago, quedándose dormido con tranquilidad en los brazos de su amado.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Cuando Harry despertó lo primero que notó es que no podía recordar nada más allá de flashes borrosos de una fiesta, muchos colores y música estruendosa de algún tipo de bubblegum pop que él odiaba; por lo tanto no era de extrañarse que se preguntara cómo había terminado en una habitación completamente blanca que, por lo que intuía debido a los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, pertenecía a un hospital.  
Al principio sintió un poco de pánico pero luego su cabeza empezó a punzar y se dio cuenta de que estar en ese hospital era el menor de sus problemas. Cerró los ojos y tomó una serie de profundas inhalaciones mientras que pasaba su mano derecha por su frente tratando de aliviar la tensión o algo porque sentía como si un taladro estuviese abriéndole un hueco en el cráneo.  
-¡Harry! –escuchó el grito agudo de Sam, Jesús no ahora estoy muriendo y me haces esto-. ¡Harry, bebé!  
-Samantha no grites por amor a Dios. La cabeza me va a explotar y tu voz chillona no ayuda.  
Sam se acercó y se le tiró encima ignorando su reclamo por tranquilidad-. ¡Oh bebé Harry! ¡No seas tontito! Estuve tan preocupada por ti.  
-Samantha hablo en serio, sino te callas llamaré a la seguridad de este lugar para que te saque –le contestó mientras se la zafaba de encima con toda la fuerza que tenía en el momento.  
-Deja de bromear, Harry. ¿Sabes lo que pasó, verdad? –ella ahora le hablaba mientras sacaba un espejo de mano de uno de sus bolsillos –“raro” pensó él- y chequeaba su maquillaje.  
-En realidad no, Sam. Sería agradable que me lo explicaras –y aunque de verdad no quería seguir escuchando la voz de la rubia, se animó a preguntar ya que en serio necesitaba una respuesta.  
-Bueno, estrellita. Hace dos días saliste de fiesta con Niall y James. No hace falta decir que tomaste más de la cuenta ¿Verdad? –le dijo con cara de pocos amigos-. Entonces Niall me llamó y dijo que empezaste a vomitar y después te desmayaste. Te trajimos para acá y lo demás es obvio ¿no?  
-No me digas estrellita, sabes que eso es estúpido. Bueno, ¿Cuándo se supone que saldré de aquí? Espero que sea pronto porque si te tendré a ti cuidándome enloqueceré.  
-Cállate ¿Si? Dije que fueron suficientes bromitas. El doctor Truman dice que puedes salir mañana.  
La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un señor mayor con un obvio peluquín y una bata médica –Harry supuso que sería el doctor Truman ¿no?-. Oh, ha despertado, señor Styles, eso son buenas noticias. ¿He de suponer que su agente ya le dio los pormenores de la situación, eh?  
-No, no lo ha hecho. Lo único que ha estado haciendo desde que entró aquí ha sido molestarme y tengo un dolor de cabeza inimaginable –respondió Harry de manera impertinente-. ¿Qué mierda me pasó?  
-Tranquilo, Harry. Si te enfadas te sentirás peor –contestó Truman-. Lo que sucedió fue que tu hígado no pudo aguantar todo el alcohol que consumiste ese día ya que según parece, no solo estuviste tomando en esa fiesta, sino que, los exámenes muestran alarmantes niveles de alcohol en tu sistema.  
-Me gusta la bebida –sonrió Harry por primera vez desde que despertó-. Me hace realmente feliz.  
-Pues ha sido todo, señor Styles. Si sigue tomando de esa manera su sistema no lo aguantará y usted podría sufrir de un ACV, lo que, por si no lo sabe, podría causarle desde muerte cerebral hasta la muerte misma; usted no quiere eso ¿no es así?  
Harry palideció un poco. Por supuesto que no quería eso. Menos ahora que su carrera con la banda estaba empezando.  
-No, no quiero eso.  
-Eso pensé. Hoy lo tendremos en observación un poco más… Claro, claro –carraspeó al ver la expresión de Harry-. No hay nada que ande mal, es solo por observación –aclaró el hombre con un tono paternal que hizo enfermar las entrañas del menor.  
-Da igual. Me sigue doliendo la cabeza y quiero dormir. Salgan todos. Ya. –ordenó.  
-Ni siquiera cuando estás enfermo eres menos repugnante como persona, ¿lo sabías? –le dijo Sam mientras cerraba la puerta y salía junto al doctor.  
Suspiró cuando se halló solo por fin y sintió la necesidad de mandarle un mensaje a James.   
Ahhh, si tan solo supiese dónde está mi maldito celular.  
Giró un poco y revisó la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama y, al no encontrarlo simplemente se recostó un poco mejor en la almohada y se dejó caer en el sueño para pasar su dolor.  
-x-  
-¿Sigue durmiendo, Niall?  
-No lo sé, James, ¡cállate ya!  
Harry empezó a despertar y escuchó las voces de Niall y su gemelo peleando. Abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de James mirándolo fijamente-. ¡Niall! ¡Despertó!  
Niall y James se tiraron sobre Harry y éste tuvo un vago recuerdo de Samantha haciendo exactamente lo mismo esa mañana… o tarde. No estaba muy seguro de qué día era, mucho menos de la hora.  
-¿Qué tal clones? –sonrió de lado.  
-Ya te hemos dicho que no somos clones, Haz –le reprochó Niall con una sonrisa.  
Si bien Niall y James podían ser físicamente idénticos, el caso era todo lo contrario al hablar de personalidades. Por un lado Niall era un chico tranquilo, que disfrutaba reír y le gustaba mucho, mucho la música, James, por otra parte, era un tipo alocado que disfrutaba mucho de las fiestas, alcohol y le encantaba teñirse el pelo (actualmente lo tenía de un tono azulado bastante inquietante para cualquier abuelita que lo viera) y Harry podía jurar que era su alma gemela.  
-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó el rubio.  
-De hecho sí. Hoy, cuando me levanté un poco más temprano me dolía la cabeza pero ahora me siento mejor. Solo quiero salir de este hospital de mierda –dijo con sorna-. Por cierto, ¿Alguien podría decirme qué hora es? ¿o el día siquiera?   
-Son las seis de la tarde, H, y es domingo –respondió el chico del cabello azul mientras pasaba canales en el televisor de la habitación.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Hoy no puede ser domingo! ¡Se supone que tenía un toque el sábado!   
-Ah… Sí… Sobre eso… Mira Harry la verdad es que estuviste inconsciente dos días. Y eso no es todo –Niall rió incómodamente mientras se rascaba la nuca-. Sam nos pidió que te dijéramos que Simon está echando humo y que en serio, en serio la cagaste esta vez.  
-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo ella, eh? ¿O es que acaso la saco tanto de sus cabales que ya me tiene miedo?  
-Mira Harry eso no lo sabemos pero el punto es, que cuando veas a Simon en serio le debes una disculpa –habló James.  
-¿Uhm? James ¿qué? Desde cuando eres así tú no deberías ser el que diría algo como “Al diablo con Simon vamos a beber” –contestó Harry imitando el acento del chico.  
-Generalmente lo haría, pero ayer hablé con Liam y me pidió que te dijera eso –sonrió. Niall se puso rojo como un tomate ante la mención del guitarrista.  
-Oh claro, y traicionas nuestro pacto silencioso de que tú deberías apoyarme en todo momento solo para poder mamársela a Liam.  
James comenzó a reír y Niall aclaró su garganta-. Dios Harry, eres lo peor.  
-Mira el punto es que le debes una disculpa ¿okay? James y yo tenemos que irnos. Te veremos luego.  
Niall le dio una palmadita en el hombro seguido de su gemelo y luego ambos se fueron dejando a Harry un poco molesto. No le agradaba la idea de disculparse, los tipos como él no se disculpaban.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Cuando a Harry por fin le dieron el alta Sam lo llevó de inmediato a la oficina de Simon y con un poco de persuasión de parte de Liam (persuasión siendo entendida en este caso como una amenaza de muerte) le ofreció una disculpa al hombre por su comportamiento.  
Simon, por otro lado seguía hecho una furia y discutió con Harry sobre todos los escenarios en que podría acabar si algo como esto volvía a pasar, siendo la muerte el menos horrible al parecer del menor porque si había algo que amaba más que le hecho de estar vivo era a la banda y cuando Simon dijo “Podría anular tu contrato con esta disquera” Sintió a su estómago dar un salto desagradable así que no. Algo como esto no podía volver a pasar.  
El problema era que aunque Harry no lo aceptara, él tenía un problema con la bebida.  
Fue entonces cuando la discusión comenzó; Simon argumentaba que Harry era un imbécil con poca fuerza de voluntad que si seguía negándose a ir a alcohólicos anónimos necesitaría a alguien que lo vigilara, ese alguien siendo Samantha.  
Samantha por otro lado contraatacaba con que ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como agente de Harry que estar de su niñera y que además, él no le haría caso a ella.   
“Eres su novia” dijo Cowell y a Harry le molestó la palabra.  
“de todos modos no me hará caso” respondió ella y opinó que si alguien podía ocuparse de Styles, ese sería Liam.  
Por supuesto Liam entró en la conversación y dijo que él se ocupaba de escribir las canciones de la banda y que no tenía tiempo para eso.  
Y entonces, Zayn entró en la oficina.  
Esa mañana Zayn estaba alegre y ni siquiera el papeleo sobre las ventas de todo el mes de todos los más de 30 artistas que representaba la disquera podían bajarle el ánimo; y es que esa mañana Louis le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y habían hecho el amor como no lo hacía hace casi un mes así que ¿cómo estar de mal humor?  
-Oh, lo siento –dijo el ojimarrón-. Señor Cowell, vine a traerle el papeleo que me había pedido- continuó mientras levantaba las hojas que traía en la mano para que su jefe pudiese verlas.  
-Sí, sí. Archívalas en las gavetas de la esquina –dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes-. Como te decía, Styles; tienes dos opciones como lo veo yo: O dejas de ser un imbécil y reorganizas tus prioridades, es decir, vas y pides ayuda o tendremos que buscarte a alguien que se ocupe de ti como si fueses un bebé.  
-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No necesito que nadie cuide de mí!  
-¡Pues el problema es que pareciera que sí! ¡Actúas con un bebé!  
Zayn –quien cuando entró no había notado la presencia de Harry- se preguntó por qué necesitaría el chicho alguien que se ocupara de él, lo que, quedó claro cuando Simon le gritó algo que entre todo el alboroto que formaban las otras 4 personas en la habitación sonó como “Maldito alcohólico de mierda”  
Zayn automáticamente pensó en Louis. Si él le propusiera a Cowell que Louis podría ocuparse de su estrellita preciada no solo sumaría puntos, sino que, también podría pasar más tiempo con su prometido y además ganarían aún más dinero para comprarse esa bonita casa que habían visto él y el ojiazul hace no mucho cerca de la playa.  
Sonrió y carraspeó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de llamar la atención de todos-. Ehm, disculpen, ¿podría decir algo?  
Todos giraron a verlo y Harry automáticamente respondió-. No.  
Si había algo que había estado claro desde el primer día era que Zayn y Harry no congeniaban de ninguna manera y es que fue algo instantáneo, un día Zayn llegó y vio a Harry, Harry vio a Zayn y listo. Odio mutuo. Era gracioso si se ve de esa manera.  
Cowell asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Zayn, dándole así el derecho de palabra-. Habla, Malik.  
-Uhm, bueno… No quiero sonar como un entrometido ni nada pero… ¿Escuche lo que decían? No, no, eso no es una pregunta. Yo, uhm, escuché lo que decían jefe y-  
-Si puedes terminar hoy sería bueno –dijo Sam y Harry rió.  
-No creo que pueda terminar hoy Sam. Le tiene demasiado miedo al Simon, ¿No es así, Zaynie? –concluyó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.  
-Styles, Williams, cállense los dos. Esto parece un salón de clases y yo parezco un profesor amargado –terminó Cowell extendiendo su mano a Zayn para que continuara hablando.  
-Bien, como decía; estaba escuchando lo que decían y… ¿creo que tengo la solución?  
Simon abrió la boca en forma de “o” mientras que Harry negaba con la cabeza y Sam por su parte no podía lucir más desinteresada.  
-Explícate, Zayn –apuró Simon, cada vez más interesado en la opción del ojimarrón.  
-Verán, mi novio, Louis, bueno él es enfermero y su jefe es un abusador así que ¿quizá pueda decirle que deje su empleo en el hospital y ayude a Harry?  
Simon asintió con una sonrisa-. Eso suena muy bien, Malik ¡Excelente! ¿Ves, Harry? Todo resuelto.  
-¡No! ¡No todo está resuelto! Si ustedes creen por un momento que voy a aceptar que me cuide el novio del idiota este están equivocados no entienden que yo no tengo ningún problema no necesit-  
Liam, que había estado sentado tranquilamente sentado escuchando todo puso su mano en la boca de Harry y lo hizo callar.  
-Es una buena idea, Zayn. Harry, Sam, acompáñenme a… la cafetería. Sí. A la cafetería –agarró el brazo de Sam y tomó la mano de Harry mientras este último gritaba “¡¡Me niego!!” y los sacó a ambos de la oficina de Cowell.  
Zayn se quedó parado un poco incómodo en medio de la habitación hasta que su jefe habló-. Fue una gran idea, Malik. Gracias. Ya puedes retirarte –le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Zayn le sonrió de vuelta.   
-x-  
Cuando Liam, Harry y Sam entraron a la cafetería del edificio de la disquera, Harry estaba rojo del coraje.  
-¡Liam! ¿Por qué coño hiciste eso? –dijo mientras respiraba para contenerse y no caerle a golpes a su mejor amigo.  
-Harry bebé cálmate has estado todo el día muy alterado y-  
-¡Tú haz silencio, Sam! Esto es entre Liam y yo.  
-Harry ¿Qué te sucede? Me has estado maltratando todo el día –dijo Samantha ofendida poniendo una mano en su pecho-. Debo recordarte que soy tu nov-  
-Samantha tú sabes muy bien que nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación, y te dije que hicieras silencio.  
Liam los miraba divertido, Samantha en realidad sacaba de quicio a Harry.  
-Por supuesto que tenemos una relación. Yo te doy sexo y t-  
-¡Muy bien! A mí no me interesa la relación de ustedes, gracias –interrumpió Liam a Sam mientras Harry la miraba con una cara de muy, muy pocos amigos-. Lo que quería decirles es que no nos conviene discutir más con Simon, Harry, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. Te has estado comportando como una estrellita caprichosa y lo único que haces es buscar problemas. Acabamos de sacar nuestro disco y todo va muy bien ¿Quieres acabar con eso? Y tú, Samantha, deja de enloquecer a Harry. No me importa, pero en serio, para nada, ni un poco su relación, pero sí me importa nuestra carrera; así que te vas a callar y vas a dejar que el supuesto Louis te cuide. Seguiremos planeando la gira y te pondrás bien por las buenas o por las malas. Ahora si me disculpan, hace quince minutos tenía que estar en casa de los Horan. Ya te lo advertí Harry.  
Tanto Sam como Harry se quedaron un poco sorprendidos con el discurso de Liam, pero, pensándolo bien, él sí que tenía la razón.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno hola! éste es mi primer fanfic así que por favor no sean duras si?? y perdón por el súper shitty título, no soy buena en ellos jaja.


End file.
